


Choices

by FlyingIndividuality



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingIndividuality/pseuds/FlyingIndividuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert has pushed the line in his relationship for far too long. He isn't worried though. Matthew would never leave him. Until, he wakes up to find himself 7 years in the future. With Matthew married to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

“How could you? I trusted you!” Matthew yelled in his boyfriends face.   
“I was drunk! How was I supposed to know?”   
“Oh really? What about the first or fifth time huh? Were you drunk then? They were right! I should have left you after the seventh time you cheated on me!”  
“Fine then, just go! I don’t need you! Good luck living without the awesome me!” Gilbert yelled back as Matthew stormed out of the apartment after catching Gilbert cheating on him again.   
“The awesome me doesn’t need him. I don’t need anyone!” He then picked up an empty beer bottle.   
“What does he know about me huh? What right does he have to tell me what to do? I’m the awesome Gilbert and nothing can stop m-” He said before he slumped over in a drunken slumber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Light shown through the windows and hit right in Gilbert’s eye. He groaned as he felt his headache appear. He looked around and saw that this wasn’t the apartment he fell asleep in. He heard the door open and turned, expecting it to be Matt. Instead, it was his Hungarian friend named Elizaveta. When she saw that he was awake, she rushed to his side and began to fret.   
“Oh honey, are you okay? You really hit your head hard last night.” Gilbert looked at her, confused about why she was here instead of Matt.  
“Why are you calling me honey? I thought you were dating that pansy Roderich. Where is Matt?” Elizaveta’s eyes widened and she gasped.   
“What do you mean Roderich? I haven’t dated him in 7 years. Besides we’re married. Why are you asking for a Matt?” Gilbert stared at her for a few seconds before laughing.  
“Okay, very funny. You almost had me fooled. Jokes over and I mean Matthew Williams, my boyfriend. You know, short, quiet long blonde hair and purple eyes? Really scary when it comes to hockey? That Matthew Williams?” Elizaveta stared back blankly for a moment until a look of recognition passed over her face.   
“Don’t you mean your ex-boyfriend? Because the only Matthew Williams I can recall dumped you for cheating on him and is now married to Lars Van Nort. Maybe we should get you to a doctor, because this can’t be a good sign.”   
All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Eliza ran to answer it. Gilbert could hear her from the bedroom  
“Oh hello Matthew, Lars, come on in.”


End file.
